


familiarity breeds contempt

by Anonymous



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rose wakes up and realizes too late who's in bed with her.
Relationships: Rose Wilson/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 40
Collections: DC Kink Meme





	familiarity breeds contempt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=3063726#cmt3063726) on the dckinkmeme.

Rose feels the bed dip, stirring in her sleep and blinking for a moment before drifting off again. A comforting weight surrounds her, and she lets out a pleased hum, burrowing deeper into the bed. An arm loops around her waist, resting on her belly before sliding under the waistband of her shorts. Richard, her mind supplies, and she easily parts her legs.

He mouths along her neck, fingers rubbing at her clit. She's growing wet, her hips rolling forward. He knows her body so well, and Rose feels so _good_. He abruptly shoves two fingers into her, drawing a startled squeal from her. Rose starts to surface from sleep, blinking her eyes sluggishly against the dark of the room. Richard fucks her faster with his fingers, rougher than he's usually willing to go. 

That isn't her window, she realizes, mind starting to wake. And this isn't her apartment. Where…?

Then it clicks.

Rose jerks her head around. "Slade, you bastard--"

He forces his mouth on hers, his tongue sliding against her own. Rose tries to bite it, to force him off, but he never stops moving his fingers. His thumb presses against her clit hard, and Rose throws her head back, coming hard around her dad's fingers. "No," she groans, twisting where she's trapped in his arms. "Get off me, you sick fuck!" 

Slade kisses her again, then pulls his hand out of her shorts. "You were grinding on me," he says, his voice rough with sleep and something Rose doesn't want to name. "Teasing me. Like a slut. You think I'm gonna let you just roll over?"

"Who the fuck said you could get in bed with me?" she demands, trying to roll away, but Slade grabs her waist and shoves her face down on the bed. She screams, kicking out at him, but it doesn't stop him from yanking her shorts down around her thighs. He rips them clean in half, startling Rose into silence before she really starts fighting. She clips him in the head with her elbow, and he grabs her wrists, rolling her over onto her back again and laying on her, her legs on either side of his hips. 

"Shh," he murmurs, sliding down her front. "Rose, just shut your goddamn mouth for once."

"You shitbag!" she shrieks. "Fucking pervert!"

But she knows Slade well enough that she doesn't expect remorse or guilt. He kisses her belly and then buries his face between her legs, inhaling deeply. She tries to squeeze his head between her thighs, imagines his head cracking in half, but then she feels his tongue.

He runs it up the seam of her to lap at her sensitive clit. Her thighs tremble, feet flexing where they're suspended at his sides. Slade never releases her wrists as he laps at her cunt, tongue dipping inside. He spears it into her, fucking her with his tongue like he did his fingers. Rose thrashes, tries to refuse how goddamn _good_ it feels. He's her father for fuck's sake. His mouth on her cunt is as disgusting as it is amazing. 

She doesn't want to come again, not from this. She tries to break his hold, but he sucks on her clit. Rose loses it, trembling and groaning, trapped in place while he sucks and licks her through another orgasm, his face soaked with her juices. She's gasping when he finally comes up for air.

Slade crawls back up her body and shoves his hands up her thin tank top, pushing the fabric out of the way to cup her tits, getting his mouth on them. He sucks at her tit, squeezing it with his hand, and Rose just watches him, exhausted. 

"I hate you," she says when he finally stops. "Slade, you fucked up--"

"That's not what you call me," he cuts her off, then licks into her mouth.

Rose scrunches her nose, tasting herself on his tongue. "Bastard," she says between kisses. If she had a knife, she'd stick it right in his throat, watch him choke to death on his own blood. 

Slade raises a brow. "If that's how you're gonna be…" He uses his free hand to reach over the side of the bed, searching for something. He pulls his belt up. 

For a moment, Rose is sure he's going to beat her with it, but he doesn't. He binds her wrists to the headboard with it. 

Then he pulls out his dick.

"Slade! Don't you fucking dare!" Rose draws her knees up, squeezing her thighs together, but Slade pries them back open effortlessly. 

"Not what you call me," he reminds her, rubbing his cock up and down her cunt. 

That fucker. Rose's breath hitches when he slides inside. She's so wet that her body sucks him right in. 

"So tight," he mutters, fucking her harder. 

Rose drops her head back. Her father's cock is inside her, stirring up her cunt. The shameful wet sounds of her own arousal fill the room. "Dad," she groans. "Please, don't do this...Take it out…"

Slade _throbs_ inside her. He captures her lips again in a desperate kiss, grinding into her pussy as deep as he can go. "I'm gonna fuck you full," he says, feeding the words right into her mouth, "gonna fill your slut hole up--"

"No!" Rose blurts, real panic setting in. "Dad, don't, please don't come inside me!"

But her dad doesn't stop, doesn't even slow down. Her holds her thighs open, fucking her deeper, harder, his cock kissing her cervix with every thrust. God, he's _enormous_. Rose can see her stomach bulging every time he moves inside her. If he comes, he'll shoot it nearly into her womb. She'll be bloated with it. 

She tries to squirm away, and for a moment, she thinks it works. He pulls out.

But it's only to flip her onto her knees and elbows, her arms pulling uncomfortably where they're bound. Slade gets her in place then shuffles up behind her to slide home again, drawing a yelp from Rose when he sinks in so deep her nearly fucks into her womb. Her cervix feels bruised, sore. She's so open around him, so wet.

"Dad, _please_ ," she begs, voice catching. "It's too much!" 

She feels pressure against her ass, and all at once, two wet fingers force their way into her hole. Rose nearly screams. The pressure is immense. She's never let Richard play with her ass before, never let anyone. 

"Maybe I'll fill your pussy up," her dad says, "then break in this hole. I'll fill you up til you're dripping with my cum."

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Rose comes again with a sob, the feeling of being so full in both of her holes overwhelming her. Slade never lets up.

"That's right. Come on my cock again. Tell me how good it feels."

Rose buries her face between her elbows and shakes her head. She doesn't want this, doesn't want how good it feels. She doesn't want to come on her dad's cock and fingers and tongue over and over, but she did and she is. She's wetter than she's ever been in her life.

Slade pulls his fingers out of her ass and grabs her hips with both hands, dragging her back and forth on his dick, using her like a fleshlight. "Take it," he growls, fucking her harder. He's pulsing in her, swelling, and Rose knows what's coming.

"Dad, no! Don't come," she begs, squirming against his iron grip. "Don't come inside me! Don't--no!"

She feels it happen, the way he forces his cock as deep as it can go, feels it jerks inside her, shooting his load. Her dad is coming inside her, filling her pussy with his cum, and Rose is moaning like a whore for it. He reaches under her and rubs her clit, hard and fast, while he rides out the last of his orgasm, stirring his cum inside her. Rose comes again with a shout, hips twitching. 

When he releases her, she goes limp, hips dropping to the side. Rose pants against the bed, face burning as she feels his cum drip out of her cunt. 

He touches her pussy gently, stuffing the cum back inside. Then he reaches up to unbind her, tossing the belt to the side before sliding back into bed behind her.

Rose tries to shift away, but he grabs her tits, forcing her to plaster her back to his front. Already, he's growing hard again. Rose whimpers when his hand drifts lower. He pushes her leg up and rests it on top of his own. "Open your pussy for me," he orders.

With trembling hands, Rose reaches down to hold herself open. When he slides inside again, she whimpers. Her cunt is wet and open, but it's sore. Slade starts fucking into her again, slow, and grabs at her tit again, kneading it. 

"Ask me for it," he pants against her ear. "Ask your dad for his cock."

And Rose, shame souring in her belly, does.


End file.
